The Flash: Legacy
by S. Lessard
Summary: This story takes place directly after the season 3 season finale. It is meant to be read in the filming style of the show, so the style is not grammatically accurate. This will be my way of filling in the time between season 3 and 4, and the direction this one fan would like to see the show go. The Flash: Legacy.
1. Season 4 Episode 1: Legacy

We see the outside of a fair inconspicuous warehouse building.  
CENTRAL CITY  
OCTOBER 2017

Cut to inside:  
A group of people huddled together.  
They are in a well-lit room, a room that resembles an office space or a laboratory.  
Iris West is holding a bottle of champagne and is standing next to a plain wall.  
On the wall is a is a picture of TEAM FLASH, all together in better times. Barry at the center.  
Next to the photo tucked away in display case is Barry Allen's Flash suite.  
Iris looks at it with a mixture of a smile and a far away sadness.  
"Thank you everyone for coming tonight, and making this a special moment. I know the last six months have been strange, and it has been very hard for any of us to find closure. So, with that said, I want to officially dedicate this space the New STAR LABS."  
She opens the champagne and pours a glass, motioning for Julian Desmond to come by her side.  
She hands him the glass, pours herself one and clinks hers to his.  
Julian seems a little embarrassed by the attention.  
He says to their small group, "I hope one day this place can be a place that helps make the world a better place. I know we don't have the particle accelerator or the multimillion dollar equipment that TEAM FLASH had the privilege to use in the past, but we will make due with it."  
Iris places her arm around his shoulder and playfully gives him a jab, saying to the others "he is being much too modest. Julian bought this space, and graciously put a lot of his own personal savings into this place. We are so thankful for him and this city will benefit so much from it."  
"It was the least I could do. You are all my friends and have given me a place in this country and this world. There was a time when my family was regarded as a loathsome burden on society. I wanted to give back, and I appreciate the fact you all have accepted me your friend. It is I who is truly blessed."  
Light applause.  
Julian heads back into the crowd, Iris picks up another glass from the table under the photo on the wall, pours, motions for another to come forward.  
"Oliver, here," handing the glass over.  
Mayor Oliver Queen of Star City, dressed casually in a leather jacket and sweater takes the glass and gives Iris a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you Iris… What can I say? I miss him. Barry was an amazing friend, always there at the right moment," he turns and raises his glass to the FLASH suit on display.  
"I know this was a hard day for you, Iris."  
"Oliver is here because he so graciously leant us the funds that we needed, and Felicity the tech know-how," she winks at Felicity who is also present, "to help us get TEAM FLASH back and running."  
"Most importantly, all of you were Barry's friends, and this is his legacy. We will keep it going. We will keep the peace in our city."  
Iris poured and handed out glasses to everyone present including Cisco, Harry, Joe, but handed Wally a water bottle.  
"Seriously? I can't get drunk anyway."  
"Rules are rules, kid."  
He takes the bottle, concerned look comes on his face, "are you okay? I know today was extra hard, making Barry… you know…"  
"Legally dead? It would have been a lot easier if I was his wife. He has nobody living that could help. I'm okay, to me it isn't real. I know he is alive still, and I know our world simply needs an explanation for where he is. Until we get him back, they can believe whatever they want about Barry Allen."  
"I know how you feel, and I want him to come back too, Iris. I just don't know-"  
"We are going to get him back. You are going to get him back."  
"I'm not saying we aren't Iris,"  
"You're not sounding very optimistic. He's been trapped in that place for far too long. There has to be a way, Wally," she walked away and left Wally lost for words.  
"Wall."  
It was Joe coming up to his son, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder.  
"I'm worried about her dad,"  
"We all are."  
"She has this… this… hatred inside her whenever she talks about that place. The Speedforce."  
"Can you blame her?"  
"It's not that I don't understand, I mean I was stuck in there once too and it was terrible."  
"She hates The Speedforce because she considers it the villain. And I'm not sure she is too far off from that, Wally. Are we any close to figuring out where… how… ?"  
"Nah, Tracie has been working with Dr. Wells night and day and Cisco, but they've gotten nowhere… I just hope if the reality is that he will never come back that she doesn't lose her will to live."  
-FLASH-  
Break.

-FLASH-

Cisco is holding something in his hand, it's a sock.  
Harry enters the room, "anything?"  
Cisco opens his eyes and throws the sock on the ground, shaking his head no.  
"I take it Barry's sock yielded the same result as everything else."  
"Only thing that would benefit from that sock would be a house elf. I got nothing, Harry."  
"Maybe we need to reset. Take a day off and just clear our heads a little."  
"Another day that passes is another day Barry is trapped… want some coffee?"  
"No I can't stand coffee."  
Cisco stops pouring and looks up, a little sad.  
"Cisco, can we talk real here, man to man?"  
"I know what you're going to say, I don't want to think about it."  
"We have to start looking at this realistically. The Speedforce seems to have a mind of its own. You saw what happened when their prison was empty. It nearly burned the city to the ground. How do you convince a power like to see your side?"  
"We need to understand The Speed Force, maybe there is a reason they need Barry and if we can fulfill whatever stupid need it has, it will let Barry go."  
"It, him, her, we don't know what this thing is Cisco."  
A loud beep began to come from the computer behind them. It was the Meta Detector.  
Cisco sent a text to Wally.  
A yellow streak fills the room as Wally appears in full Kid Flash uniform.  
"What's up?"  
Cisco replies, "looks like our Meta Detector has picked up a Meta causing a problem at… Central Bank."  
"How many times is that bank going to get hit this year?" Wally said.  
"Definitely a Meta, yikes…"  
Live feed shows a typical looking robber in a ski mask and black outfit. He seems to be blending with an ATM machine.  
"Is he… phasing through that ATM?"  
"I don't know… That is weird."  
Wally takes off for the bank in a blur of yellow.  
Cisco and Wells watch as the man in the ski mask appears to be reaching into the ATM machine through the side and pulling out bails of cash. People around are staring in amazement.  
The robber is not blurry, you can in fact see him clearly. He is maybe six foot, thin, white. He heads for the teller and pulls out a gun and demands money.  
Wally appears, "not so fast!"  
"Did he just say that?" Cisco says watching the feed, Wells shushes him.  
"Get lost, Flash, I'm not here to hurt anyone, except maybe this teller who is taking to long!"  
She quickly starts loading a bag with cash.  
"Hey! Back off and leave now before I take you into custody."  
"The man laughs."  
Wally shrugs, "okay then."  
Wally lunges forward and slams right into the wall on the other side of the man.  
"Oh my what?" Cisco just saw Kid Flash fall right through the guy.  
"Wally, are you alright?"  
The robber laughs but turns his attention back at the teller.  
Police sirens sound outside, but he doesn't seem too scared of that.  
Wally jumps up and lunges again but goes right through the robber.  
He then starts punching at the robber but it was like punching through air.  
He even tried fast punching but nothing.  
The robber laughs and goes right up to Wally, pulls back his fist and gives Wally a full on right hook knocking him straight down to the ground.  
Wally sits up, presses the side of his mask to speak closer, "what the hell is going on?"  
"Retreat, you're not helping matters," Wells says.  
Wally makes a face of disgust and blurs out of there.  
-CUT TO-  
There is a knock on a door, its Iris knocking.  
Tracie Brand opens the door to her apartment.  
"Iris, I'm sorry but I'm on my way out, can this wait?"  
"No, it can't but I'm only going to be a second. I can walk with you if you like?"  
"Come in, its fine. Coffee?"  
"No thank you. I'm sorry for coming over like this unexpected its just… you don't answer my calls or my texts."  
"Yeah sorry about that. Very busy."  
"So about that. I've been told you and Dr. Wells have been working around the clock to figure out this Speed Force thing and I just recently found out its not really both of you working around the clock but just Harry. Is something wrong?"  
"Is something wrong? Yes there is a lot wrong, Iris. I'm sorry, for your lost, I really am. In fact, I know exactly what you are feeling. Or what you should be feeling. HR is gone, I have accepted that."  
"Tracie…"  
"You should really just accept that this might be the case for Barry. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but I don't think I'm the only one who thinks this way."  
"How can you talk like this?"  
"Because someone must! At first I tried helping that man, Wells, but I can't stand looking at him. At first it was easy focusing on the task of getting Barry out of there but as I got deeper and deeper into it I just… Iris it isn't looking possible. I don't know a whole lot about this Speed Force but it basically looks like if it doesn't have its sights on you and you can't run super fast, it doesn't exist. I just can't any more Iris, I'm sorry."  
Tracie actually got up and left her own apartment, with Iris inside looking helpless.

-CUT TO-

Joe West and Julian Desmond are at the scene of the Central Bank robbery. They are huddled together talking about the situation.  
The new CSI on the job is going about trying to collect evidence, Joe is distracted by the new face.  
"Joe?"  
"Say that again Julian?"  
"All the eye-witnesses say the same thing. All of them are freaked out. There is not one piece of evidence, not one fingerprint or fiber. This is impossible to link to anyone."  
"Dad?"  
Wally shouts from behind the yellow tape, one of the officer rolling his eyes and giving the kid a dirty look until he realized his dad is Joe West so he moves on.  
Julian, Wally and Joe go off to the side to talk.  
"What did you see, Wally?"  
"I saw a stereotypical bank robber, and I couldn't touch him. I went right through him like a ghost."  
"Is it a hologram?" Julian asks.  
"Nah, can't be. He was able to touch things, but I could touch him. And he sure as hell was able to touch me," he said pointing at a cut on his face.  
"Same report everyone else makes."  
"And of course the news will point out how Kid Flash is useless," Wally says.  
"Not your fault. We are obviously dealing with a Meta that has the ability to somehow be transparent in reality whenever he feels like it," says Julian.  
"Why would it take all this time for him to surface?" Joe asked, "you would think someone with that ability would have been having a lot of successful heists over the years."  
"Maybe he just figured out his powers?" Julian replied.  
"Whatever it is, this is a dangerous."  
-CUT TO-  
NEW STAR LABS  
Cisco says, "Transparent Man?"  
"He's not invisible, Cisco," Dr. Wells replies with a sigh.  
"This is getting harder every time."  
"Dammit," Dr. Wells says, roughly putting down the goggles he had been fiddling with.  
"Hey! Those are my Vibe Specs, man be careful."  
"Harry, could we talk?" It was Iris entering the room.  
Harry got up and followed her to the back of the room.  
"I went to see Tracie Brand, it didn't go well."  
"Well, to be honest she just kind of gets in the way."  
"It's just… I need to know that we are doing everything we can."  
"Iris, I promised Barry I would stay here and help the team. Jesse was the only thing tying me to my world and she has moved on to apprentice with Jay Garrick on earth 3. Nothing is tying me to my world right now. This is my world now. You are my family now. This is not a bother for me to go at it alone. In fact, I work best alone."  
"Harry… I am so thankful for you, I am. I just don't like the fact you are alone at this."  
"I'm not, I have to some extent Cisco who, yes is more of an annoyance but he means well. And from time to time Desmond is helpful."  
"But it's not fair. I think we need to bring someone else on the team. Someone else with the mind that can go toe to toe with you."  
"You have someone in mind?"  
"No not really, not yet. Would you be open to a partner?"  
"I… I mean… I don't know if its wise to bring someone into the team from the outside right now."  
"But if it's the right fit?"  
"Iris, I don't… I…"  
"We can't let him rot there…"  
"…Yeah, yeah I can work with someone. One condition!"  
"Sure."  
"No alternate earth versions of me. I can't stand me."  
Iris breaks into laughter and hugs him.  
-BREAK- 

"Guys, I think I found something," Julian called over to Cisco, Wells and Wally.  
"About what?" Cisco asked, coming closer.  
"I think I might have figured out how to track down Intangible."  
"Intag-?" Wally begins, but is interrupted by Cisco.  
"Intangible! Julian you magnificent bastard I told you not to name them but day-um that is good!"  
"Cisco focus here. He isn't transparent. That's what the news suggested. Being transparent means you're see through. This guy isn't see through we can clearly see him, right Wally?"  
"Yes."  
"The dictionary describes the word "intangible" to mean 'unable to be touched or grasped; not having physical essence.' That is exactly what this man is. But he has the ability to seemingly switch between intangible and tangible while we cannot touch him at all. This would have to be something at a molecular level. Perhaps he is able to switch between matter and anti-matter on a molecular level…"  
"Sort of like… like a black hole!"  
"Right, Cisco!"  
"So," Dr. Wells added, "if you had a satellite that could detect on the ground the formation of a black hole, which never happens, you would effectively be detecting the presence of Mr. Intangible whenever he uses his powers… Damn fine science, Julian!"  
Cisco runs to an office chair and wheels himself over to the main computer display, saying, "Felicity linked us directly into ARGUS satellites that Team Arrow uses. They have this tech, believe me. I just need to reprogram one of the algorithms and we should be able to reverse engineer this jerk right onto the map."  
Wally: "But there's just one problem…"  
"What?" they all ask at once.  
"It's all fine to know where he is but how do you capture someone that can't be touched?"  
Everyone just looked at each other, and Cisco added, "well we start by knowing where one can be touched… That sounded weird…"  
-CUT TO-

Next day, out on the streets of Central City we follow a young kid, maybe 19, as he walks through the crowd heading to some destination.  
The kid is wearing a hoody, as it is cold out.  
He has his earbuds in, connected to his phone.  
As he is walking down the busy streets trying to pay attention to where he is going and not run into anyone, he pulls out his phone because it buzzes.  
He looks and sees a notification that there is a new update for his "META FINDER" app which alerts users to the presence of Meta Humans in Central City.  
A controversial program because of how invasive it can be, using your every location 24/7. Some in the mayor's office called it just another way for Big Brother to keep an eye on us.  
This young man, who goes by Jake, rather liked the app. Helps him keep up with things. He reads the update details, while just missing running into a guy on a bike.  
"Update includes: inclusion of new known Meta Humans, including Intangible."  
Intangible. Hmm.  
He stops to authorize the update, in haste.  
Something about that title concerned him to the point he didn't realize he was standing in the middle of a cross walk.  
A loud horn blares, but it is distant to Luke. He is too focused on the progress bar to notice.  
Horn blares.  
Horn.  
People start screaming.  
Horn.  
He looks up sees headlights to a giant bus literally three inches from him when…  
The bus passes safely right through him. He turns to watch the tail lights. The bus ends up crashing into the car in front of it…  
Silence.  
Suddenly everyone around starts pulling out their phone, bringing up the app, and reporting a sighting of Intangible.  
-CUT TO-  
"Wally!"  
"Yeah, Cisco?"  
"Like a thousand percent positive sighting of Intangible on the corner of Landry and Parker."  
"…On it," Wally turns and in a blur is out of there.  
From overhead we see the yellow streak flowing through the streets of Central City.  
"Guys, what do I do when I get there?"  
"I don't-" Cisco begins, but Dr. Wells takes over.  
"Wally, it's a theory but… Since you cannot touch him, but you can still see him, it might be a matter of light refraction…"  
"Huh?"  
"Try to overshadow him. If you can surround him with enough light to prevent him from being seen you may be able to bring him into tangibility… Make a lightning storm around him!"  
Wally arrives on the corner, but there is a lot of people running and screaming.  
"Which one is he? I can't tell!"  
"Wally," Wells begins, "You need to run faster. The more circles you run around him the more light you produce. You have to disorientate him enough that he cannot phase in and out of intangibility!"  
"Got it!"  
Kid Flash starts running around and around the block, looking for anyone that stands out among the crowd. He is now running fast than he ever has run before, and he is starting to actually feel like he might trip but focuses.  
Everyone around the block is overcome and are now no longer moving, but Wally spots one figure in a dark hoody that is not only not moving but is seemingly beginning to solidify and stand out.  
"I see him!"  
Kid Flash dashes toward the figure and reaches out grabbing him by the collar.  
He feels him.  
Everything comes to a stop.  
"I got him!"  
Intangible's eyes widen, he doesn't seem to know what just happened.  
"You have to knock him out, Wally!" Cisco says.  
"Gladly," Kid Flash says and head butts him.  
-BREAK-  
"Con-grad-u-lations," Cisco says fist bumping Wally, who is now out of uniform and in plain clothes.  
Julian and Joe arrive.  
"How are you going to keep him from escaping?" Joe asks.  
"So," Cisco begins, "Intangible's ability is solely based on his ability to essentially phase through reality, is connected with both his ability to focus and his ability to manipulate light. He can turn all of his cells into dark matter and uses light to reflect enough of himself to be able to remain in this dimension and therefore hold on to things. Its hard to describe. But it is really easy to counter…"  
He points over to the corner where the kid is sitting tied up and blindfolded.  
"As long as he can't see or focus, he's useless."  
Wally walks up to him. The heap moans a little.  
"He's young."  
"Probably 18 or 19, yeah."  
Since he is blindfolded he didn't see any harm in talking to him.  
"Hey, kid, you ok?"  
"No… feel like a bus hit me."  
Cisco raises an eyebrow.  
"Why do you do bad things with your ability?" Wally asked.  
"Huh?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Grant."  
"Okay Grant, you know you have some amazing powers, right? You're a Metahuman."  
"Yeah, I've known for a few years. I kept it quiet. I just want to be normal, you know? Go to school, have friends, I don't use my powers for bad or nothing."  
"Grant, you've been terrorizing the city for several days. You robbed the largest bank in the city, we think you're connected to several other crimes. You're going to have to pay for this."  
"No! I've not done anything bad, man. I mean… Yeah that one time in senior year I snuck into the girls locker room. I felt bad about that."  
Wally backs up, turns to Cisco, "Vibe, this is the same guy isn't it?"  
"Matched race, height, and you saw what he did on the street. Yeah it's the same guy."  
"I haven't done any crimes!" Grant says.  
"You didn't rob a bank yesterday?"  
"I… I mean… I don't really remember any of the last 3 days. Not until the Flash grabbed me."  
"Kid Flash."  
"I love Kid Flash! I love the Flash. Where is the Flash? Sir I'm not a bank robber!"  
Cisco: "Come on over here for a second."  
Wally tells Grant to hang tight.  
Wells, Wally and Cisco huddle together.  
Wally: "What is going on?"  
Wells: "Probably a trick."  
Cisco: "Maybe you knocked him out too hard?"  
Wells: "There's only one way to find out and its take his blind fold off. I don't think we want to try that right now."  
Joe entering the room, "ARGUS is here to take the prisoner."  
Two men in suits, deployed by Lila Diggle, to bring the latest Metahuman criminal to ARGUS.  
"Hold on a second," Wally says, and heads over the Grant.  
"Grant, what is your last name?"  
"George. What is going to happen to me?"  
"Look, you have done some bad things and you need to pay for them."  
"I didn't!"  
"If you really didn't it will be okay but, man, we have video."  
The ARGUS agents come in and gentle raise up the prisoner.  
"Please! Help me! I can pay. I can pay you back. I'm getting a good pay day soon."  
Everyone makes way for the agents leading the prisoner out.  
"Wait," Cisco says, "what do you mean a good pay day soon?"  
"The tall dude said if I worked for him he would pay me."  
"Tall dude?"  
"He wouldn't tell me his name but he was really tall and weird like he had a mask or something on I couldn't see his face. He said he would pay me."  
"Pay you if you did what?"  
"I don't know… I can't remember. I just saw his eyes and then I was here."  
The agents lead him out.  
-CUT TO-  
Iris pulls her car into a parking spot outside a rural neighborhood home.  
"Destination reach: 67 Elm St, Fallville, Iowa."  
While everything in Central City was working against Iris, she decided to use her journalistic skills to follow a lead that has bothered her ever since she lost Barry.  
When she had gone to the central city Town Office-

FLASH BACK

"Miss West?" called the woman behind the counter. She didn't seem to have any desire to be there anymore than Iris did. It was the other day, at Central City Town Hall, where she was bringing the information to officially declare Barry Allen among the dead.  
"It's been several months since my fiancé has shown up. We haven't seen him since the night of the sky quakes."  
"You say you are his fiancé, does he have any next of kin?"  
"Yes, Joseph West, his legal guardian."  
Joe had just shown up and cut in line to get behind her and present the women with papers.  
"Your fiancé is your… brother?"  
Joe cut off Iris and said, "this is a hard time for our family, I would appreciate it if you would just help us process this claim."  
The woman took the old weathered paperwork.  
"What happened to Mr. Allen?"  
"Um," Iris spoke up with a lump in her throat, "he died, trying to save my life. Protecting me from the lightning."  
"Okay…"  
"Okay?" Joe interrupted feeling like he would love to smash through the glass.  
"I'm sorry, Mister and Miss West, I mean no disrespect. I just see a problem with the paperwork here."  
Joe and Iris at the same time: "What problem?"  
"Well Mr. West, you adopted Bartholomew Allen at the age of ten. You never presented his original birth certificate."  
"Of course I did! I gave the officials the birth certificate that his father had provided me."  
"Henry Allen? The man who spent a better part of a decade behind bars for the murder of his wife?"  
"He was exonerated!" Iris says getting very upset.  
"Yes, Miss West, he was, but the document that was provided at the time of the adoption was not the original document of birth. It was just a statement of residence when Bartholomew was two years old. His original birth certificate states he was born in Fallville, Iowa, not Central City…"  
-CUT BACK TO TODAY-  
Iris had a sheet she printed out, a copy of Barry's original birth certificate. Did he not know about this? Or had he and just not mentioned to her he was born in another state and on another day?  
She had to follow through with this.  
-CUT TO-  
Again, Dr. Wells is seen tinkering with Cisco's glasses, and is frustrated with his progress.  
A knock behind him.  
It's Tracie Brand.  
"Come in."  
"I don't have a lot of time, I just wanted to say something. I'm sorry for how I've been acted and you can tell Iris that. I just need a little time and I'll help some more. Just right now it's…"  
"It's fine. I've got more than enough time for both of us. Cooped up here and all."  
"Why do you do it?"  
"They're my friends."  
"They're not even from your world."  
"They've done a lot for me. I owe them that at least."  
"I'm not really that good at what I do, the only reason I got involved is because of something I was going to do. Now that is gone. That timeline where I become an award winning scientist and inventor? That's all gone now. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Iris is alive, but you have to understand that is very hard to understand and diegest so fast."  
"Like I said, take your time… you lost someone too."  
-CUT TO-  
It was a journalistic hunch, but Iris decided she was going to follow through on this fast. She took the name of the doctor off the birth certificate, "Dr. Jeremiah Gilmore."  
Dr. Gilmore, she found out, is no longer alive, but his daughter is, and she runs a bed and breakfast in Fallville, at the family home.  
Iris had booked a quick flight and rented a car and was approaching the quaint farm house bed and breakfast.  
Business was most likely very slow for Iris to be able to book a night in the Bed and Breakfast. She portrayed herself as a journalist on assignment in the small town (not far from the truth).  
It was almost too good to be true, the setup. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, but she wasn't prepared for what was about to become reality to her.  
Ms. Gilmore was a nice middle aged woman, and very open about her family and her history. She had presumed Iris was telling a story about the history of their town.  
Her father, Dr. Gilmore, was the only birthing doctor in the small county.  
"Unfortunately, pa had a terrible fight with alcohol. It nearly ruined his life. Until one terrible night that he never told us about until after he passed."  
"After?"  
"He left a journal, a confessional if you will."  
Iris, figuring it would have nothing of any real value to her, found herself without thinking, saying, "could I read?"  
Ms. Gilmore was struck with an odd look but then smiled and said, "yes you may. I believe he would have no shame in telling his story. Could I ask though that you not publish anything about it?"  
"Yeah! Yes of course."  
Ms. Gilmore left the room and came back carrying a very plain looking journal.  
"Take it to bed with you for light reading if you like. I think he would want any young person to learn from his mistakes."  
"Thank you."  
This was the moment Iris was waiting for, for Ms. Gilmore to retire to her quarters. She was not feeling proud of it, but she had been planning to sneak into files and see if there was any old birthing records. A lot of these small town doctors, she knew, kept them at home. Especially in basements.  
To pass the time, Iris remained in the dim light kitchen, a candle burning enough for her to read the entry.  
It played out in her mind like a black and white movie as she read.

-FLASHBACK-

 _I begin my journal with a confession.  
I am a terrible human being. I will forever be tormented by the events of May 13, 1989.  
I had been drinking.  
What else?  
But I was on call, I shouldn't have been. I never drank when I was on call. But I was bored, I was selfish. And unscheduled births were rare in our small town. Maybe 1 or 2 every three months.  
Not that night…  
Three.  
I made it to the office somehow, without crashing my car. Along the way I stuck my head out the window, slapped my face, gulped coffee.  
It was all I could do.  
The nurses were lazy, one of them too old to pay attention the other too young to know what was going on. You didn't see clinics like this except rural America. Shame.  
"Dr. Gilmore! Malcom and Charlene are here! They're ready!"  
Malcom and Charlene, the first to be victims of my selfishness, little did they know.  
They were beloved by the town, natives, in fact I delivered Malcom myself.  
I learned in another room was a couple traveling through, babies were 2 weeks late and they thought they could squeeze in one last road trip? I don't know. Key word babies. The travelers were expecting twin boys.  
They could wait, because the woman's contractions were nothing to be concerned with. Charlene was ready.  
A relatively smooth birth, their son fell into my arms and before I could realize what was happening, the baby wasn't moving, or breathing for that matter. The cord was around his neck.  
I stared, but I could focus… I forgot what to do.  
The young nurse seemed confused.  
"Doctor?" Malcom asked, maybe sensing something was wrong.  
I was too damn drunk to do a damn thing. I told them that it was nothing to worry about, I just needed to take the baby into the other room I sent the nurse to go check on the other couple, which was outside of protocol but she didn't question me.  
I brought the baby into the other clinic room and removed the cord, I tried reviving him. I was fumbling all over.  
I tripped and fell, leaving the baby on the table… I might have even blacked out. When I came to, he was dead.  
There was a knock, I said to leave me alone I was working.  
My office was in the corner of this room through a door. I went in there and I opened my desk drawer and pulled out a gun. Now, now was a good time to end my pitiful life. I wish I had… Because what I did next was another layer of evil.  
I put the gun down, I took a long drag off a bottle of whiskey in the other drawer, and I formed a plan.  
Malcom and Charlene were darlings in this town, they would have a long lasting Legacy.  
I couldn't let them down._

" _Nurse, go in and tell Malcom and Charlene there is nothing to worry about and they can see their baby boy in just a little while once I am done helping the other couple."  
"But sir, the baby?"  
"He's fine, nurse Hilda is with him," that was a lie.  
I went into the other room, like a monster that I was. I helped this young couple give birth to 2 beautiful baby boys. Twins, but not identical. The one with the lighter hair, he reminded me of Malcom when he was a baby. I was with nurse Hilda who was considerably older and absent minded.  
The mother was given the other boy, while I still held the other and I screwed up my face in concern.  
"What's wrong?" called out the father.  
"I'm afraid this one might have a complication, it was the cord… Please I will do everything I can."  
I ran out of the room with the healthy boy, there was no problem. It was all I could do to keep him quiet. I heard the couple break down in tears.  
I cleaned the boy up, and I brought him to Malcom and Charlene.  
"I am so sorry to cause any alarm, your baby boy is just fine, here he is."  
They joyfully took this boy into their arms, never knowing the terrible thing I did.  
Meanwhile, I entered sadly and broke the news to the stranger couple that their boy had passed. It's a situation I have been through many times, but never like this.  
The guilt has destroyed me, and I never touched alcohol again.  
But at what price?  
I never saw the couple again, but I'll always remember their names.  
HENRY and NORA ALLEN. They were from Central City. They never knew how I took from them.  
Malcom and Charlene THAWNE likewise will never know what I took from them, nor what I gave them. Last I heard, young Eddie was doing well in school.  
God, forgive me._

Iris held her hand over her mouth, sobbing, shaking… and dropped the journal on the floor. 

-FLASH-

END

-CUT TO-  
Back at central city, Dr. Wells shouts, "finally! Ramon! Get in here quick!"  
Cisco came in with a concerned look on his face.  
"What's up, Harry?"  
"I finally upgraded your goggles… When you put them on, if it works, if I'm right, you should be able to vibe into The Speed Force."  
Cisco takes the goggles, and slowly placed them on his face.  
Suddenly everything goes dark and with a blue glow.  
All around him he could see nothing but buzzing, popping white light and a swirl like a tornado.  
Screaming from behind him.  
"STOP!"  
He looks and sees two time wraiths seemingly zapping a man with strange lightning the man screaming.  
The man was wild looking, burnt and wild hair wild eyed… It was Barry Allen.  
"Barry!"  
"Cisco! Help me!"  
Barry tried reaching out but his hand went right throw him, much like Intangible."  
"Cisco! COLLLLLLLLLLD!"  
The vision ended and Cisco ripped the goggles off.  
"Cisco?"  
"Harry… Harry he's in trouble. He's not in some loving restful place. He's being tortured… The Speedforce is a bad guy!" 

-END- _  
_


	2. Season 4 Episode 2: Smoking Gun

Note from the writer:  
Before we start this second chapter/episode, I wanted to say a few things.  
I wrote the beginning of last week's chapter before I saw the finale of Arrow. Without spoiling Arrow, I realize that my story would seem to not follow the main story. It does. Like I mention in my description, I intend for this story to be continuing off of season 3 of the actual show. Just with the direction I would love to see it go if I were a writer for the show. On writing, I know… it kind of sucks… the grammar. I hope that you're able to read it in the way I intend for it to follow. Much like the show I put in "breaks" and "after credit" scenes whatever you want to call it. I noticed a lot of errors last week in my grammar and I chalk it up to rushing through. Hopefully less this week.

And finally, to the review that I have so far by GUEST. You caught my biggest mistake. No, I do not live outside of the US, but I completely blanked on Julian's name and never caught it. You are correct, his name is Julian Albert. I had written him as Julian Desmond. All I can chalk that up to is that I completely spaced. Dr. Alchemy, in the comics, name is Albert Desmond. CW changed the name up a bit. Thank you for pointing it out and it is Julian Albert going forward. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. I have a lot of fun writing this and I hope people that read it are enjoying.

Episode Title: Smoking Gun

A red streak races through the streets of Central City…  
"My name is Wally West, and I'm the fastest man on earth. Six months ago, I was tasked to carry on the protection of my city, a job I know I can't do without my friends and family. I will do everything I can to carry on the Legacy of the one before me, and make sure that Central City never falls in the wrong hands. I am KID FLASH."

 _Previously, on THE FLASH_

 _ **Wally to Iris:**_ , "are you okay? I know today was extra hard, making Barry… you know…"  
"Legally dead? It would have been a lot easier if I was his wife. He has nobody living that could help."

Cisco, "looks like our Meta Detector has picked up a Meta causing a problem at… Central Bank."  
"How many times is that bank going to get hit this year?" Wally said.  
"Definitely a Meta, yikes…"  
Live feed shows a typical looking robber in a ski mask and black outfit. He seems to be blending with an ATM machine.  
"Is he… phasing through that ATM?"  
 **-  
** Wally goes to grab the Metta but falls right through him.  
"Wally, are you alright?"  
The robber laughs but turns his attention back at the teller.  
Police sirens sound outside, but he doesn't seem too scared of that.  
Wally jumps up and lunges again but goes right through the robber.  
He then starts punching at the robber but it was like punching through air.  
He even tried fast punching but nothing.

 **After Intangible is captured:  
** "I haven't done any crimes!" Grant says.  
"You didn't rob a bank yesterday?"  
"I… I mean… I don't really remember any of the last 3 days. Not until the Flash grabbed me."  
"Kid Flash."  
"I love Kid Flash! I love the Flash. Where is the Flash? Sir I'm not a bank robber!"  
"Why can't he remember?"

"Barry was born in Fallsville, Iowa."

 _"I am so sorry to cause any alarm, your baby boy is just fine, here he is."  
They joyfully took this boy into their arms, never knowing the terrible thing I did.  
Meanwhile, I entered sadly and broke the news to the stranger couple that their boy had passed. It's a situation I have been through many times, but never like this.  
The guilt has destroyed me, and I never touched alcohol again.  
But at what price?  
I never saw the couple again, but I'll always remember their names.  
HENRY and NORA ALLEN. They were from Central City. They never knew how I took from them.  
Malcom and Charlene THAWNE likewise will never know what I took from them, nor what I gave them.  
God forgive me…"  
_-CUT TO-  
Iris and Joe are sitting down together, across from each other, at a both inside Jitters Café.  
Joe has a serious look on his face, a sad serious look.  
Iris just told him about her trip to Fallsville.  
"I can't believe it. It doesn't seem possible. How can that be? I mean of all the people in the world what are the odds?"  
"Dad, I ask myself that all the time. But it can't be a coincidence. Nothing with this life is anymore. I'm not asking myself what the odds are, instead I'm asking myself why we didn't know sooner."  
"Barry had no idea."  
"Has… dad. He has no idea."  
Joe nervously sips from his cup and quickly changes the subject, "The Reverse Flash must of known, right?"  
"When Barry last encountered Eobard Thawne, he asked him why he hates him so much. It could be part of it. That Eobard and Barry are distant relatives."  
"Barry never could of known because not even Nora and Henry knew. God what a terrible thing."  
"At first I thought it was some kind of joke, but of course not. Who would ever joke about something like that. Besides… I don't know. The sad part is none of it matters anyway. Barry is trapped, and Eddie has been gone for 3 years now."  
"What do we do now?"  
"Work on bringing Barry home."  
Joe and Iris' phones buzzed, it was a text from Cisco: "STAR LABS 2.0 come when you can."  
-CUT TO-  
Back at the new STAR LABS, Iris and Joe arrive and join Julian, Cisco, Dr. Wells and Wally.  
"What's up?" Joe asks.  
Cisco starts, "I had a vibe of Barry."  
Iris pushes past Joe.  
"He's alive. But he's not doing good. That wholesome scene where The Speed Force comes out in the form of Barry's mom was a bunch of smoke and mirrors."  
"I've been telling you this for weeks," said Iris.  
"Hold on guys," Wally starts, "why would The Speed Force do evil? Barry and I have done good things together using The Speed Force."  
"Zoom, Reverse Flash and Savitar did a lot too with the same force," Iris reminded them, "look what happened that night Barry was taken. Seven people were struck by lightning, hundreds were injured. You guys may do good with the power, but I think this power is bad. Or it has turned bad. What did you see, Cisco?"  
At first he was quiet but then he told them.  
"I was like a scene out of Human Centipede, Barry was being tortured… I'm sorry. But we need to get him out of there now. Like yesterday."  
"How?"  
Dr. Wells: "that needs to be our focus now. Savitar somehow opened a breach into The Speed Force, that is something we haven't been able to do. That is something we need to be able to do in order to get to this prison that Barry is in. Wally, you're just as fast as Barry was in his second year, aren't you?"  
"I guess so."  
"He was able to tap into The Speed Force to effectively go back in time. Any time he traveled through time it was directly through The Speed Force."  
"Harry," Cisco said in a warning tone.  
"You're not suggesting that Wally go back in time?" Joe asked, incredulous, "look what happens everytime Barry goes back? Something horrible happens. Or those time things come."  
"Time Wraiths," Cisco adds, "Joe is right we can't travel back in time, there is way too many risks."  
"Anyone have a better idea?"  
"No," Iris said, "that might be exactly what we might have to do."  
They all looked at each other.  
-CUT TO-  
 _Busy streets of Central City block, late afternoon.  
We follow behind clean cut middle aged man walking, almost trance like, straight down the middle of the street.  
People move to avoid him because he is acting strangely, his eyes are closed.  
He is slowly making his way to the entrance of a very busy Jitters Café.  
He walks in, we see the entrance and a brief moment of silence when:  
There is a loud bang, the windows blow out, green gas begins to pour out followed by an intense blast of flame coming out all the empty windows.  
People scream and come running out, many are covered in flames.  
_-BREAK-  
It's sunset, Joe and Julian show up along with others in the CCPD to the scene of the Jitters attack on the outside.  
"Six dead, around thirteen injured," Julian says handing Joe a piece of paper.  
"Most of the injured are suffering from second and third degree burns, a couple are suffering from respiratory problems. Inside is really bad, bodies are burnt to a crisp."  
"What do the witnesses say?" Joe asks.  
"Nobody has anything really they say it came out of nowhere. I can't locate and bomb debris, without the security footage it's hard to tell what happened. Come here."  
They enter, Joe puts a napkin up to his nose. It is bad inside, for sure.  
Julian leads him to a body of a male, completely untouched by fire but is dead as a doornail.  
"No marks, no evidence of a fight, this man seems to have died in some other way."  
"Obvious question for you, Meta?"  
"Don't think so, but security footage is coming TF way…"  
"TF?"  
"Team… Flash."  
"Oh! Got ya."  
-CUT TO-  
STAR LABS 2.0, Cisco is already reviewing the tapes from Jitters, so far nothing showing up out of the ordinary.  
"Is there any way that I can open a breach to the Speed Force without going back in time?" Wally asks Dr, Wells.  
"If we had the original STAR LABS, we might be able to open a breach using the particle accelerator but we just don't have the tech or the space to do that, Wally."  
"Jitters attacker!" Cisco shouts.  
"What?"  
Wally was confused races over to the screen to watch.  
Cisco dials Julian and begins to talk, "Jitters attacker on video. It's a Meta, no question… A really, really freaky Meta!"  
Wally sees a man entering the frame, he appears to be on fire but the fire is bright. Cisco adjusted the lighting on the footage.  
"Holy Skeleton Crap…"  
With the contrast changed you see that the flames that are engulfing (but not burning) the man are bright white, and within the flames are a skeleton.  
The figure is seen projecting a combination of flames a green gas-like substance. The footage cuts out just as the skeleton is going on a rampage.  
"Any idea what the hell we just saw?" Wally asks.  
Cisco disconnects call with Julian, replies, "A man that can turn into a white hot skeleton and project poison gas? These Meta's are getting a lot more complex."  
"Great…" Wally says, nervously, he then is racing out in a blur, suit on and full speed ahead.  
"So, Cisco," Dr. Wells changes the subject, "if we gain access for Wally to the Speed Force, how do we get Barry out?"  
"Well I've been thinking of that too. I'm not sure that we can just walk right in there, but I am thinking if we destabilize the space around Barry, we could drag him out of the breach rather easily… It will make more sense once we piece together a few other missing pieces, but I gots a theory."  
"Okay, sounds like a plan… But we do need to act fast."  
"No pun intended I'm sure."  
-CUT TO-  
 _Kid Flash, not telling anyone where he was going, is making yet another lap around Central City. He is trying to go fast than he ever has before, and is following the exact circular path around the city that the Flash carved during the time Weather Wizard nearly destroyed the city with a tsunami.  
_ "Guys," Wally calls over the intercom, "I see something ahead of me! It looks like an opening."  
"Wally?" Cisco runs over to the main computer and pulls up his vitals.  
"Wow he is running really fast."  
"How fast?" Dr. Wells asks.  
"Like, Speed Force entering fast."  
"Wally, you should slow down," Wells warns.  
"I think I could get to it but it is too high. I would need to propel off of something but I'm afraid it will slow me down."  
"Wall, the big man here says its not worth trying you need to slow down before you make a big mistake."  
Wally isn't listening, instead he tries one last effort to push, leaping onto a car and then straight toward the breach, but it is still too high, and he falls hard to the ground.  
People around start screaming but it isn't at him. It's at what is now walking toward him.  
Wally looks up and sees a man, on fire, with his skeleton clearly visible, marching toward him.  
"What's that?" Wells asks, as another blimp shows up on the META radar next to Wally.  
"It's that burning guy again. Wally, don't engage! We don't know enough about him."  
Wally slowly staggers up, and shouts at the man, "hey! Cool it."  
The man stops and stretches his arms and a great cloud of green gas burst forward all around.  
People begin choking and falling to the ground, Wally begins to feel his eyes burn.  
He quickly begins to wave his arms in fast circles causing a fan of wind to dissipate the gas.  
Meanwhile he steps slightly close and disorientates the man and the man stumbles and extinguishes, leaving a frail man in his fifties looking very confused and bewildered.  
Kid Flash starts walking toward him but suddenly the man seems to realize what is going on and ignites again.  
"Wally get those people out of there! Forget him we will get him later."  
Wally looks around and notices maybe eight people still struggling on the ground.  
"Dammit," he says and begins to get them all out and at a safe distance one by one.  
When he comes back the META is nowhere to be seen.  
-CUT TO-  
Iris, she is home and sitting in front of a laptop doing a bit of research. She has been trying to track down more of a connection between Eddie and Barry. Where their lives might have crossed.  
She has flash backs of the time he was alive and the brief time that Eddie and Barry worked together.  
She wishes he was still alive.  
She wishes Barry was still here.  
She closes the computer and gets up and leaves.  
-BREAK-  
Team Flash is together (minus Iris) discussing what happened tonight.  
"Were you able to ID the man?" Julian asks.  
"Yes, the brief time that he turned his powers off the traffic cam got a good enough shot and just like the last META we had a very easy way to match him. It's like these guys don't want to get away anymore."  
Cisco put's the image of a man in his mid-fifties, a profile picture (not a mugshot) of a very kind looking and intelligent man.  
"Alexander Sartorius, M.D."  
"He's a doctor?" Joe says.  
"Yes. Not one criminal offense not even a traffic ticket."  
"This makes no sense," Julian says.  
"No, it doesn't," Wells adds, "something is odd. You see, on my earth after the particle accelerator accident our META's and your META's acted in a very similar way. Either they exhibited the ability to control their powers and not use them, or they used them for good, or they used them for evil. One thing they didn't do: use their powers to commit act of terror. Maybe they'd rob a bank for their own self-interest, or maybe they would seek revenge on someone for wronging them. But to just walk into a place of business to kill, that is odd behavior. Not that the one before, Intangible, had done that, but Intangible had acted strange as well."  
"His memory."  
"Precisely, Cisco. Joe, I know that CCPD has to act on this lead, but can we get a head start?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Cisco and I will go to this Doctor's office and see if he is there or if they might know where he is, see if we can meet up with, this, this,"  
"Doctor Phosphorous," Cisco said proudly.  
"Okay, that's fine. But while you do that I will present the evidence to CCPD and we can come up with a plan to arrest. Meanwhile, be careful, I highly doubt after what this man has been doing he's going to be seeing patients tomorrow."  
-CUT TO-  
Iris, having come back from wherever it is she went, is now in bed sleeping. We take a peek into her dream, however…  
 _She is in some dark space, a space she cannot put her finger on but it is a cold and dark place. All around her is a buzzing sound.  
She hears the echoes of voices, like you would hear in a library, just under a whisper. She looks around, but can't make out anything. It felt like everything around her was both right side up and upside down.  
Things were beginning to get a little clearer as she seemingly worked forward (backwards?) toward the sound.  
There in front of her was a giant black curtain, it waved slightly.  
She looks up and sees the Flash logo ingrained in the curtain, but it is different. It is white, with a black bolt.  
She pushes through the curtain and enters a room. In the center of the room is a couch. Next to the couch is a chair. A man is sitting in the chair.  
It is Barry.  
She walks over but he holds his hand up, staring blankly ahead. He motions for her to sit down on the couch.  
"You're not him, are you?" She asks.  
"Forget me, Iris. I am gone. You need to move on. I am where I belong."  
"You're wrong! Tell me how to get you out of here, I can help you!"  
"Irrrrrrrriissss" it's the disembodied voice she can hear, it echoes.  
She looks at the curtain and tries to see an opening where it might be coming from.  
"Pay no mind to the man behind the curtain!" The thing that looks like Barry says.  
"We are going to get him out of here, you are not going to keep him. I will take you down! We will take you down!"  
The thing that looks like Barry laughs, suddenly looking and sounding an awful lot like Savitar.  
But it isn't Savitar, it's something else.  
He gets up and reaches out to Iris, she pushes his hand away.  
Suddenly, the whites of his eyes turn pure black, he begins to change shape.  
Suddenly in a streak of blue he is wearing a FLASH suit, but it is black. His face, the part visible through the mask, is a messed up hack of a wound.  
She screams.  
It reaches out but suddenly a red streak grabs her and pushes her away, It' s the Flash but he's not really there, just a ghostly shape.  
"Iris, bring in… Cold! Get me out!"  
_She jumps awake with a scream, alone in the dark room. It was just a dream.  
-BREAK-  
The next morning, Cisco and Dr. Wells entered the medical clinic where Dr. Sartorius practiced medicine. In the entry way, Dr. Wells stops, and looks at his reflection in the mirror.  
We see Dr. Wells as normal, but the reflection is Cisco Ramon.  
Cisco stands next to "himself" and shakes his head.  
"Weird isn't it?"  
"I just wish I knew how to replicate the technology," Wells said, referring to HR's transmogrophier.  
It hadn't been used since the night that HR died, but it would be the only way Dr. Wells could go out in public. They had chosen to go as "the Ramon Twins" because Dr. Sartorius was a family practitioner who specialized in twins. Of course, normally infant twins, but they nonetheless needed a cover.  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.  
"We are here to see doctor Sartorius," Cisco, the actual Cisco, states.  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asks.  
"No, but we really need to see him. Maybe just for a second?"  
"This is a doctor's office, and you need an appointment. Besides, I don't see any baby. He is a pediatrician.  
Dr. Wells gave it a try this time, "I understand, ma'am, it's actually a personal matter."  
"He delivered us!" Cisco adds a little more enthusiastic than needed, the Dr. Wells version of Cisco cringes.  
"Yep, delivered us and we want to give him a thank you card…"  
The receptionist just looked at them, puzzled.  
"I'm sorry you can't just walk in like this, if you have a legitimate reason to be here you are more than welcome to make an appointment. I can tell you though he is not able to see any new patients for the next six weeks. If you have a card I can give it to him."  
"Is the doctor in?" Wells asked.  
"Yes but he is very busy."  
"That is all, we will come by another time."  
-CUT TO-  
While the others on team Flash were taking care of their own things, Iris and Wally decided to try an experiment.  
They went outside of Central City into a neighboring town.  
Their plan was to try to open a breach into the Speed Force by running in a straight line.  
They were took up at an abandoned airfield with a long stretch of runway that opened for several miles into open fields and paths.  
"You should be able to reach your maximum speed by the time you get to the center of that field beyond the run way. You'll need to focus on avoiding some of the trees while maintaining your speed and increasing the best you can."  
"Okay," Wally said taking a mental note. He was in uniform, and trying to mentally pump himself up.  
"Barry one time told me that once he entered one of these breaches he would concentrate on where he wanted to end up."  
"Okay, let's do this."  
He got ready, set…"  
"Go!"  
And he was off in a bolt of red lightning.  
He was already at the end of the run way when Iris felt her phone buzz.  
Kid Flash was trying as hard as he could not to break his concentration. There was a tree he had to maneuver around. He was not beginning to hit some of the light vegetation that could slow him down.  
The text was from Cisco: Meet us back at 2.0, CCPD caught up with Dr. P, big fight need Kid Flash ASAP to make battle plan.  
Meanwhile Kid Flash was pretty sure he had never hit this level of speed before. Up ahead, it happened again.  
A flash of light and a portal opened. It was low enough for him to go straight through, so he kept pushing toward it.  
And then he went into it.  
Iris was looking through binoculars and saw Wally's lightning trail suddenly vanish.  
"Oh, man."  
Wally in this dark tunnel, all around him buzzing lightning.  
He is startled as he notices to his left a mirror image of himself running.  
However, unlike a mirror, his reflection suddenly turned it's head and ran off in another direction.  
This startled Wally enough to slow down and almost trip and this reduction in speed suddenly saw him come to a complete stop in a dark forest.  
It was night time.  
Had he run into the future? These woods looked a bit different than the ones he was just in.  
Thicker, more numerous trees.  
Also it was warm.. and humid.  
When he was with Iris a few minutes ago, it was mid day, and a chilly October afternoon.  
Something wasn't right.  
He heard a shout from close by, and a loud electrical buzzing.  
A flickering and constant flash of light over the next hill.  
Kid Flash zoomed up and behind a tree to peer around to look into the clearing.  
He saw Caitlin Snow holding the Speed Force Bazooka.  
This was the source of the light and sound, as she was aiming it at Savitar.  
Behind Savitar, was the opening into the Speed Force.  
-BREAK-

"He is where?" Joe asked.  
Iris shrugged, "I don't know. He just vanished."  
"Ohhhh man this is bad…" Cisco said, running his hand through his hair.  
"Why would you two do this without us?" Joe asked.  
Dr. Wells leaned against the wall with his head down.  
"Did he time travel?" Julian asked.  
Dr. Wells replied, "It's possible. From what we know so far there are two types of Einstein-Rosen Bridge manifestations: one that causes travel through time and one that causes interdimensional travel."  
"Say that again but in a way I understand," Joe asked.  
"Einstein-Rosen Bridge. What we call breaches. Or wormholes. I believe it is speed that allows for the ability to travel through time. Before the addition of speedsters in our worlds, the ER Bridge would allow us to, hypothetically, travel between worlds. Obviously no longer a theory but a reality. We know how to open these bridges, and Cisco can even do it naturally as a Metahuman. Most likely, Wally slid either forward or backwards in time."  
"Because of his speed?"  
"Precisely."  
"I'm pretty sure he ran faster than he ever did."  
"Iris, you really should not have let him do this," Cisco added.  
"Harry, does this mean that we run the danger of seeing another Flashpoint?"  
"God, I hope not. As long as Wally knows NOT to change anything, we should be okay. If he found himself accidentally in the past, I knows enough not to do anything that could cause a shift in the timeline. He just simply needs to refocus his attention on the present and run through another breach."  
"Wouldn't he be back by now?" Iris asked.  
"Unless he got preoccupied. He can stay as long as he wants in any given time. If he went into the future, there seems to be less worry because we now know the future is not set in stone."  
"Could he have possibly gone into the Speed Force?" Julian asked.  
"I'm skeptical of that. Not even Barry knew how to activate a breach into the Speed force, right? It was always accidental. The Speed Force always seems to have the ability to choose when to open or close with the exception of…"  
"Savitar," Cisco added.  
Dr. Wells trailed off because his attention was caught by a figure walking into the room slowly carrying something bulky. Everyone noticed Dr. Wells' attention was fixed behind them and they turned around.  
Kid Flash walked into the room with a smug smile on his face.  
He was carrying the Speed Force Bazooka.  
-CUT TO-  
Central City Police Department SWAT team closed in on the health clinic where Dr. Sartorius worked.  
Several of the crew wore flame resistant suits, all of them wore masks. The had keyed in on the doctor's work schedule, and knew where he would leave the building. The goal was to wait for his shift to end and once he was isolated away from innocent people, they would swoop in.  
Right on time, the door open and the humble looking doctor walked out, carrying a bag.  
"MOVE IN!"  
Dozens of armed men came rushing to the bewildered doctor, who dropped his bag and put his hands up.  
They grabbed him and tackled him to the ground.  
They cuffed him and dragged him quickly toward a SWAT caravan.  
By now a couple of the staff members came out to see what was happening.  
They shoved Dr. Sartorius into the back of the van.  
He was bleeding out his nose and began crying out of fear.  
"Why are you doing this to me!"  
He sobbed as the men in flame retardant clothes laid on top of him and the van took off.  
-BREAK- 

"Wally! What did you do!?" Joe shouted walking toward his son.  
"Dad! It's okay."  
"Wally, where did you get that?"  
The Speed Force Bazooka. They had not seen it since the night Savitar was defeated. When they had gone back to look for it, all they had found was a spot on the grass that was burnt to a crisp and only a shell of the gun remained. The alien power source had either self-destructed or ran out and the gun simply overheated. Either way, it was obvious this was the exact gun from that night.  
"You traveled into the past, didn't you," Cisco said, approaching and slowing taking the gun from Wally.  
"Yea, to the night Savitar tried to kill Iris. I didn't mean to. I was focusing on the Speed Force when the breach appeared.  
 _"I suddenly found myself in that field where Savitar was trying to splice himself into all of time. Caitlin was aiming the gun at him. I saw the entrance to the Speed Force, I was tempted to run into it but then everything happened so fast. Jay Garrick came out and they fight started. It was wild, I saw myself in that field fighting with everyone. The breach closed, but the gun remained behind. I walked right up to it and grabbed it."  
_ "Then after a few tries I managed to come back to the present, and here we are."  
"Cisco!" Iris excitedly came over and grabbed him by the shoulders… "That gun, you modified it to be a skeleton key you told us. That's how Jay Garrick got out of the Speed Force."  
Cisco didn't share her smile, "yes that's right."  
"We can use this again! We can do this for Barry!"  
"That gun should of melted down, but it didn't… Because Wally took it. This gun now exists today in our time…"  
"Wally what were you thinking," Joe said.  
"I was thinking we could fix this thing and use it to get Barry out! That's what I was thinking. What's the big deal?"  
"First of all, the Dominator Tech that was used was a limited power source. We may be able to have enough in there, yes, to attempt to unlock the prison. But that isn't the point. You changed the timeline."  
"No I didn't! Big deal I took the gun. It's not like I saved Savitar or something."  
Everyone jumped out of their skin as the door opened.  
Expecting to see Savitar, it was just Julian leaving, answering the phone while doing so.  
"Where is he going?" Iris wonders. Joe, assuming it was CCPD business, follows.  
"What do you think, Harry?" Cisco asks.  
"I don't know. It might be nothing. It might be everything. What we do know is we have this gun again, however charged up or not, it's worth a shot."  
Joe and Julian came back in, Julian began to explain the call:  
"So, Dr. Phosphorous was taken into custody. He didn't resist, in fact he's a mess. He doesn't seem to know why he was arrested. Demanding a lawyer. He didn't use his powers."  
"He's not admitting who he is?" Iris asked.  
"It's just that," Joe said, "he doesn't seem to remember."  
"Just like Intangible."  
Dr. Wells: "Okay, Cisco and I will stay here and check the gun out. We'll get Tracie Brand over here too if we can. We will be on standby if you need us for coms."  
"Julian and I will go and try to get some answers out of Phosphorous, Wally suit up and be around the station in case we need you. Iris… I don't know."  
"Gee way to make a girl feel useful. It's okay, I have some work I could be doing at the office. Let me know if you need anything and let me know if that gun comes out to be a help," she was beginning to feel hopeful again.  
-CUT TO-  
A young detective in a suit and tie is sitting across from Dr. Sartorius at a table in an interrogation room.  
"Doctor, you are aware of the attack on Jitters Café that killed multiple people?"  
He said nothing, he looked scared and was bloodied.  
"Doctor, this photograph right here is the second attack from the same person… It is a clear shot of the face of the attacker. It's you."  
Dr. Sartorius eyes grew wide.  
Joe and Julian walked through the door, "we have this."  
The detective got up and began to walk out, "he's not talking."  
Julian pulled up a chair.  
"I'm Julian Albert, I'm part of the CSI here, exclusively on the META Human task force. You've seen the pictures, Doctor, why do you deny?"  
"I need my lawyer."  
"No you don't, you need to come clean," Joe said.  
"Look, detectives, "Dr. Phosphorous began, "I know my rights. I do not have to come clean about anything. First, I did nothing wrong. I am not the man in that picture. My job is to save lives and bring lives into this world, not to end life or harm anyone. That said, even if I was the man in this picture, I am not speaking without my lawyer."  
"I'm sure your lawyer is on the way," Julian added while bringing up what looked like a medical kit and bringing out swabs and a tube. He placed gloves on.  
"Doctor, I'm going to need to swab the inside of your cheek. This is routine. It gives us a DNA sample and also is a META Human DNA test."  
"I'm not a META. I've done nothing wrong, you're welcome to."  
After Julian took the sample, he said, "as a doctor you understand the following questions are not related to your case. Have you had any troubles sleeping lately?"  
"Yes, but I've always had trouble with sleep."  
"Have you had any bouts of memory loss?"  
"I… I have yes."  
"Recent?"  
"Yes… I am surprised you would ask that. I am not sure I am comfortable answering any more without my lawyer."  
The doctor then grabbed the side of his head like his temple hurt.  
"Are you okay? Would you like some water?"  
"No, I'm fine. I just… It's foggy again. My mind. It's like I'm… Leaving and someone else is coming in…"  
Suddenly, Dr. Phosphorous face changed and a smirk came on, eyes darkened.  
"You really should of brought that lawyer," he stands and, though a small man, manages to over turn the table. Joe pulls out a gun but Phosphorous instantly becomes engulfed in bright flames.  
Joe and Julian run out, flames flying toward them.  
People begin screaming and running toward the room, guns aimed at the fiery skeleton.  
The police officers began shooting at Dr. Phosphorous but it didn't seem to make a difference.  
He shot green gas and flames at the men and women and some dropped while others retreated.  
Joe followed from behind at a distance, pulling up his phone to dial Cisco.  
"Phosphorus is on the move you need to move quick."  
"On it," Wally says through the com.  
Outside CCPD, Dr. Phosphorous is moving quickly down the street, anyone who gets in his way he blasts.  
Kid Flash arrives instantly.  
"You need to give yourself up, now!"  
Phosphorous' flames go out, he is no longer a skeleton but a man.  
"Kid Flash, you're a joke! Move out of the way!"  
He again ignites and shoots the flames at him.  
He streaks away and goes behind.  
"Wally, get that mask on so he doesn't poison you!" Cisco calls over the com.  
Wally quickly attaches what appears to be a classic looking gas mask, yellow of course.  
He then begins to quickly rotate his arms causing a strong wind flow aimed at Phosphorus.  
Turning, Phosphorus aims his arms at Kid Flash and they begin to glow a green color giving a radioactive look to them.  
There was a sonic boom as a blast of radioactive energy blasts toward Kid Flash, and he barely makes it out of the way as it crashes into the building behind him, causing the building to explode at the ground level.  
"What was that?"  
Cisco: "Wally, get him out of that area."  
Wally: "How?"  
Wells: "Can you stun him?"  
Wally: "Again, how?"  
Wells: "Julian just messaged me that he and your dad think someone or something is controlling him. Try to stun him… Try to sneak up on him."  
Cisco: "Thunder bolt him!"  
Phosphorus turns his attention back at Wally.  
Phosphorus: "I don't have to kill you, Kid, but if you don't leave me alone, you will leave me no choice."  
Kid Flash: "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"  
Phosphorus: "I want what anyone wants: power. Control. Many other things. But it all starts here, in Central City. I am going to bring your city to its knees."  
Kid Flash: "No you're not, because I'm going to stop you."  
Phosphorus: "You and what army? You're not the Flash, you're just a Kid. Your name betrays you. The Flash is gone and dead, and none of us fear a substitute. A scab."  
Phosphorus quickly flicks his right arm and nearly hits Wally with another green ray of energy.  
Wells: "Phosphorus is doing exactly what Wally needs to be doing: distract and attack."  
Cisco: "Wally, run around him in tight circles until you're able to redirect your streak in the form of targeted lightning and stun him."  
Kid Flash: "I don't think I can do that alone."  
Cisco, putting on his goggles and a gas mask, "you won't"  
Cisco puts his hand out and opens a breach and jumps through, coming out on the other end on the same street that Kid Flash is on.  
Wally nods and streaks toward Phosphorus and begins to circle him.  
Cisco, trying to distract Phosphorus, sends a vibration wave hitting him and causing him to turn his direction.  
"NOW!"  
Time seems to slow…  
Wally reaches out his hand and latches onto the yellow streak of electricity next to him and breaks it off.  
Cisco shoots and opens a breach behind Phosphorus.  
Wally stops and whirls around and releases the lightning bolt.  
It hits Phosphorus right in the chest and knocks him right into the breach, he disappears.  
"He's going to come out on the other side of that building near Rochford Bridge, he should be unconscious. Get him and get him over to ARGUS as fast as you can carry him."  
"You got it," Wally says and zooms away.  
"I really do miss our old prison."  
By now, the sun has set and the street lights are bright. Wally is looking all over but cannot find him.  
"Uh, guys, where is he?"  
Julian over the com: "I'm afraid he's moving again. We are tracking him in the middle of the Rochford Bridge. Around the nineteenth pillar. Be careful, it's rush hour and a lot of people on that bridge."  
Wally zips up to the city of the bridge. He sees the man, not the skeleton, looking over the edge of the bridge. It looks like he was planning to jump.  
"Dr. Sartorius…"  
The scared looking man looks up and at Wally.  
"Step away, I can help you."  
People begin getting out of their cars. Wally waves them back. Some are taking pictures.  
"I… I don't know what's happening."  
"It's okay, I can help you."  
The doctor suddenly changes again, his countenance and everything: "it starts with this, Baby Flash. Tonight, everything changes."  
He suddenly ignites and leaps over the edge, as he begins to fall he begins to glow and get larger… Not himself but his glow.  
Cisco over the coms: "Wally get out of there! He's going radioactive."  
"What about all these people?"  
"Do what you can."  
Wally begins to grab as many people as he can and take them off the bridge. But there isn't enough time. Maybe a dozen he is able to get off the bridge before the entire thing shutters.  
There is a massive explosion below the bridge.  
Wally turns and sees the fireball. The bridge breaks in two and collapses. Cars go spilling into the water.  
People are running, screaming, diving over. More of the bridge begins to collapse and more cars and people fall to the water below. Wally, stunned, zooms back to STAR LABS.  
-FLASH-  
Cisco walks into the room alone, where the Speed Force Bazooka is sitting. Both he and Dr. Wells had had only limited time to check it out.  
Cisco's head is down in defeat, he sighs and lays his goggles down.  
Everyone else had gone home, but Wally went somewhere else, to run off the shock. Wally had felt he failed.  
The bridge attack was a new low for the city, and it seemed like Team Flash was powerless to stop it.  
They were no closer to getting Barry home. As much as it bothered him that Wally used time travel to retrieve the gun, it felt like a good idea.  
But he and Wells agreed, there is still a charge from the alien tech, but not enough to do what was needed. Because the Speed Force was in a constant state of movement, and because the prison "walls" were essentially made of quantum speed particles, without that energy they would not be able to penetrate it let alone unlock it. If only… "I could slow it down…"  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks… His vision… Iris' dream…  
"Cold… Oh my lort… Barry has been telling us the whole time…"  
He dials his phone, whoever is on the other end doesn't matter.  
"I know how to get Barry out!"  
On the other end, Iris replies, "How?"  
"I'll tell you… but one problem."  
"What?"  
"We need Leonard Snart."

-END-


End file.
